More Than Just Friends
by headfirst
Summary: This is a Jake and Haley story. Please be ever so kind and review, I would really appreciate it! Nathan cheats so Jake talks. Slightly AU! NOW ONLY A ONE SHOT!


* * *

(ok i am just tyring this out, This is gonna be a one shot Jake/Haley. Enjoy please, ill try not to make it too fluffy but Jaley is cute to me!!! enjoy and review!!!)

* * *

Jake Jagelski was the lowly basketball player. Yes people knew who he was, but did they? He was a basketball player, on the winning team. They always waved to him in the hallways, congratulated him on his games. He had the average grades, a good circle of friends, a great life right? Wrong, in some ways. They knew him as Jake the basketball player, who hangs out with Nathan Scott. But did anyone know him as anything else? How about Jake, the dad? Or Jake, the dad trying to raise a daughter by working part time at a cafe. At some points, Jake wished he never met the father of his baby. He could have been doing better things with his life, instead of knocking up some chick. But when he looks into his daughter's eyes, it's all good. Everything was better in those eyes, everything.  
  
"Hey Jake, could you close up tonight? Haley didn't show up, I don't know what's wrong, but I'm really tired, you don't mind do you?" Karen asked Jake, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yah, it's no problem Karen, go ahead," Jake said, as he wiped down the counters. He watched her leave, her headlights disappearing into the evenings darkness. It was 8:55, only about two hours to close. Jake was kind of upset Haley hadn't shown up. He wanted someone to talk to, and Haley was always a perfect person to talk to. She was probably out with Lucas or something, even though she had been spending more and more time 'tutoring' Nathan. Jake sighed, watching the last of his customers walk out of the cafe leaving with the jingling sound of the bell over the door.  
  
He stepped behind the counter, and smiled. Jenny was sleeping in her crib and to him, she was an angel. He took a seat beside her and rubbed her head gently. He smiled again, and sighed. The sight of her made him feel warm inside, and she made everything better for him. After a bad day at school, or after loosing a ball game, he would come home and just hold her, and everything would be better. He saw his daughter roll over, waking up, so he jumped into daddy mode. He scooped her up in his arms, smiling brightly. He walked back to the counter with her in his arms, a smile on her face too.  
  
"Here, come sit with daddy," he said softly, taking a seat at the counter. The cafe was dead now, not one other person in there. He loved the cafe when it was like this, quiet and content. He grabbed a jar of baby food from his bag and sat with Jenny, not a problem in the world at that moment.

* * *

Haley James, the quiet tutor. The best friend to the basketball star, the tutor to the other one. The lonely brain, excelling in all subjects. That's all they saw her as. The brain, or the tutor or the friend. Never as anything else. She never was just Haley. Not once. But many times she was Lucas Scott's friend or Nathan Scott's tutor, or Tutor Girl or the girl who works at the cafe. Just once she dreamed to be more. Maybe she could be Haley, popular, or they could refer to Lucas as Haley James' friend. Or Nathan as the guy Haley James tutors. Just once, but that would be a wish many wouldn't understand.  
  
"Nathan, if you don't study, you won't pass, do you understand that?" Haley said slowly, staring at Nathan. He just looked at her with his soft sullen eyes, and shrugged.  
  
"I understand that Haley, what I don't understand is why I need to study math in the first place, I won't need it when I am playing basketball in L.A.," he said, closing his book, "Can't we do something else?" He grabbed her hand, and smiled.  
  
"Alright Mr. Hotshot, what did you have in mind?" she asked him, smiling.  
  
"Let's see, we are all alone, in this big empty house, that has many guestbedrooms," he said, in a seductive way. He slid over on the couch, right beside her.  
  
"Nathan, come on, you have to pass this test or you fail, and then there goes basketball, and it's my job to help you pass," she said, shivering a bit as he tickled her neck.  
  
"It's a Friday Haley, I have all weekend to study, and we both need a break," he said, starting to kiss her. She couldn't resist, so she kissed back. She broke the kiss, seeing lip stick on his shirt.  
  
"Um Nathan..." she said in an uncomfortable way, staring at the red marks on his shirt.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" he asked her, noticing the look on his face.  
  
"When was the last time you washed this shirt?" she asked him, moving away slightly.  
  
" I got it out of the wash today," he said, following her eyes. His eyes suddelny widened, "Shit..."  
  
"What is this Nathan? I haven't kissed you at all today, and I don't even where dark red lipstick like this," she said, pointing to his shirt.  
  
"I can explain this Haley, calm down," he said, seeing the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"You can explain this Nathan? How can you explain this? There is lipstick on your shirt, a shade that I know Brooke Davis wheres," she said, getting up.  
  
"Haley," he pleaded following her, "Stop Haley, please, it meant nothing,"  
  
"Nathan stop okay? Just tell me why the hell you were making out with Brooke today and maybe I'll listen," she said, getting into her car and rolling down the window.  
  
"Brooke was upset about Lucas, and she saw him walking down the hallway so she jumped on me, and I thought it would be another good way to get at Lucas too- oh shit, did I just say that?"  
  
"Yah you did and I'm finally seeing things clear, you never liked me, you were using me to get at Lucas, you know what Nathan? I can't believe I fell for you and now all I see infront of me is self centered jack ass!" And with that she drove off, leaving him speechless and lost.

* * *

Jake sat at the counter still, cuddling his daughter. She was falling asleep again, in his arms. He loved it when this happened, she was so warm, just sitting there it was all perfect. He heard a car pull up to the cafe, so in case it was a customer, he took Jenny back to her crib. He walked back out to see Haley at the counter crying.  
  
"Haley, I didn't know you were coming in, what's wrong?" he asked her, leaning in front of her on the other side of the counter.  
  
"It's nothing, really," she said, not looking up.  
  
"Haley, I know you well enough to see that there is something wrong, really," he said, lifting her chin.  
  
"Alright, I just made the biggest mistake of my life thinking that Nathan Scott had a good side, I really screwed up," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"So I'm guessing you finally realized he was using you for something?" Jake asked, guessing.  
  
"Was it really that obvious Jake?" she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Not really, but it is Nathan Scott we are talking about," he said, comforting in a way.  
  
"I just can't believe I took the nod, then his sweet side then I find lipstick on his collar, Brooke's lipstick and then he tells me he was kissing her to get at Lucas, and then it slips out. 'I thought it would be another way to get at Lucas too,'" she said, quoting him. She sighed, and sunk into her arms. Jake stood up and walked around the counter, sitting beside her.  
  
"It was never meant to be with him Haley, you deserve a lot better," he said, smiling at her sweetly.  
  
"I guess I do," she said slowly.  
  
"I know you do," he said, giving her a hug. Haley smiled, resting her head on Jake's shoulder. He was always a great person to talk to these days, it's like they were both going through the same. She kept her smile, she loved the feelings that were passing through. All of her troubles were floating away in his hug, felling the warmth on him. _I never noticed how much Jake cared_, she thought, _and how cute he is_. She sighed, still smiling, pulling away.  
  
"Jake, your such a great person to talk to, all my problems seemed to have drifted away, thanks," she said.  
  
"It's no problem, you might wanna let some others know that, all the girls see me so differently now," he said, reffering to Jenny.  
  
"I don't," she said, " I probably see you better now, taking on the full responsibility of Jenny, if that had happened to some other guy, who knows what would have happened,"  
  
"Thanks," he said, looking into her eyes. _Haley James_, he thought, _you have the most gorgeous eyes and the cutest smile.  
_  
"Haley"  
"Jake" they said each other's names at the same time.  
  
"Alright, Haley, this is probably the wrong time to be saying this, but I have to, I kinda, sorta like you," he said, with a small shy smile.  
  
"Jake, but I don't kinda sorta like you, I do like you, and this is the perfect time, believe me, I never could have talked to Lucas like this, he doesn't understand, I think you're great," she said as he grabbed her hand. They both smiled, and inched closer and closer until their lips met. It was warm yet perfect. The paused for a moment, and Jake smiled at her, they kissed again. It just felt so right.

* * *

ok thats it, i was just feeling that, i had to let it out, tell me what you think of it!!! thanks!!! reviews are always nice even if its for one-shot stories! :) 


End file.
